Hayate Meets A Toad
Sublucia: Kasumi looked down at her student Hayate Namikaze and smiled. Today Kasumi would be teaching him a new technique, the summoning jutsu... The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly via blood. Taking out a scroll Kasumi laced it out open on the ground, it was medium sized. Looking at hayate she spoke “Today you’ll be learning the summoning technique, it’s a very useful tool that allows you to summon any person or animal at any given time with blood, don’t make a blood river though.. you only need alittle bit. This jutsu could be useful is dire situations, however this is a tricky jutsu that takes up a lot of chakra especially when your just starting. Watch carefully” she said softly. Looking down at the scroll Kasumi clapped her hands together and performed these hand signs in order (Boar>dog>bird>monkey>ram) once she was finished she bit her thumb and blood slurred out running down her hand. Smirking she said “Summoning jutsu!” then hitting her palm on the scroll making a symbol appear then a flash of smoke. Once the smoke cleared in the middle of the scroll lied a bowl of noodles. Giggling she picked up the bowl and sat down cross legged, slurping the noodles into her mouth happily. Looking back up at hayate she giggles “Alright remember for this jutsu you have to pour a balanced amount of chakra, do not put less or you’ll lose chakra easily and too much may burn you out to quickly. Keep your breathing stable and concentrate on what you want to summon, the hand seals are Boar>dog>bird>monkey>ram. You can use any spot on the ground of even a tree” she smiled and hand motioned him to start as she eat her noodles and watched him intently. Hobaninho: -Hayate laughed after seeing Kasumi summon a bowl of noodles, it seemed like you could really summon anything you wished. The hand signs didn't seem to difficult being that Hayate had recently become more than a simple novice at performing jutsus. He took a breath in and exhaled at a slow pace as he recounted on the signs that he needed to perform.- "Alright..." -Hayate muttered as he closed his eyes as he very slowly inched his hands up infront of him. He brought his right hand up to his mouth and pinched the outer layer of skin on his thumb, drawing a small line of blood. He brought his thumb pointed outwards and pressed it against his opposite hand's palm, spreading it downwards in a line. He then clapsed both hands into the boar sign as his hands tightened up into fists and flipped over, as the knuckles of each smacked into eachother. He'd continue the jutsu in a speedy form. >dog>bird>monkey> and within just a second ended on the ram sign which was one of the more intriquet hand signs around. It was a version of the tiger seal yet slightly different. Most of his hands remained as tightened fists while his two pointer and index fingers stood tall and pointed to the sky. However his right was slightly raised in overall height compared to his left. With the seals done, Hayare opened his eyes and glanced downwards at the grass beneath him. His eyebrows narrowed and his intensity grew. His thoughts congregated on the idea of what he wanted to summon which led him to think about something living, something he could talk to and work together with. His mind didn't have a need for ramen or an object and instead went a step above and began thinking about animals. In order to keep his chakra at a balanced level, Hayate opted to hold back a fair amount which went towards his concentration rather then leaving his body. When his left hand smacked against the ground, black swirly lines appeared beneath it as they first formed into a small circle that outlined around his hand before spiraling off into small segments of line in no particular direction.- 'Got it.' -Hayate thought to himself as even a small smirk crept over his boyish face. Suddenly out of nowhere a cloud of smoke appeared around Hayate, causing him to instantly be out of Kasumi's sight. When the cloud dissapated, Hayate was nowhere to be found and even the lines on the ground had dissapeared as well leaving Kasumi alone. In a far away world there were mushrooms everywhere with exoticly colored trees and plants that covered most of the terrain with clear skies and no sign of a breeze. There were waterfalls with a strangely brown hue to the water. In this place a cloud of smoke appeared very similarly as it did where Kasumi was now only this time it seemed to drop Hayate off just as he was last seen. His hand was pressed firmly into a pile of some sort of dense liquid on the ground to which Hayate squinted at first before titlting his head and gasping as he quickly raised his hand up to inspect it.- "GAH" -He yelled trying to shake the goo off from his hand in a violent manner. As he tried and tried to get the goo off from his hand directly behind him was a toad with a reddish hue to it's skin that seemed to be actually wearing some sort of jacket over himself, as if the thing had a conscious. Next to this toad was a much smaller one in size this one having a green hue to it's skin. The bigger one bellowed a loud laugh as the other one was quick to snicker as they both looked at Hayate who had finally managed to get rid of the goo. His eyes widened and his mouth forming into an "o" shape he turned his head around and over his shoulder only to see two toads much bigger than he had ever seen one.- “Welcome to Mount Myoboku.” –Hayate heard a rugged voice sound from behind him that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Toads??" -Hayate questioned his surroundings outloud as his eyes slowly gave way to the toads in favor of his surroundings as his pupils tediously moved from one side to the other of his eyeball, his face growing more confused by the second.- "You got something against toads, boy?" -The larger one barked at Hayate as he slammed a large staff he was holding onto the ground beneath him. Hayate winced and looked over to the toads, surprised they were talking perhaps. He was quick to raise both his hands flat out with his palms facing the amphibious creatures as his hands shook frantically from side to side.- "No no not at all." -Hayate reaffirmed to the toads mixed in with a nervous laugh. He moved one hand behind as he rubbed the back of his head in a boyish manner, laughing once more.- "I just don't really know where I am...I was doing this summoning jutsu and-" -Hayate attempting to explain before being abruptly interrupted by the larger toad.- "Summon jutsu? Eh...that explains how you got here. Looks like you've got yourself a natural affinity for us toads. How nice." -The toad explained in a slightly grumpy manner. The place seemed very peaceful and yet the actual inhabitants hadn't shown much decency yet.- "Affinity?" Sublucia: Looking at Hayate perform the jutsu, it was noticeable that he was way better at doing hand seals. Raising a brow when he grinned and performed the jutsu, she was eating her noodles when the smoked covered her view of him. The smoke cleared and hayate was nowhere to be found, shocked Kasumi blinked with noodles hanging from her mouth awkwardly. She couldn’t sense his presence near… so she guessed that he summoned himself somewhere “that nut..” she giggled and put the scroll away before laying back on the fields yawning. “He’ll be back sooner or later… while he’s Imma take a nap” she yawned once more before closing her eyes and drifting off into a soft sleep. Hobaninho: -Hayate recounted on his academy training a few years ago. Affinity was what a certain individual was naturally drawn to where in his case he was naturally drawn to the element of fire which was why he had chosen to specialize in mostly fire jutsu up to this point.- “So natural affinity goes beyond just elements of jutsu, huh?” –Hayate asked the larger frog whilst still rubbing the back of his head still collecting his thoughts. Looking around, Hayate finally gave himself a few moments to take in his surroundings. It gave off the feeling of total naturality and was often described as exotic to the eye which vibrant colors and magnificent statues of frogs as well as the towering waterfalls. It really did seem like a place of untouched peace. The larger red toad seemed to snicker just a bit at Hayate’s comment as the other, smaller one seeemed to be more in approval of Hayate’s intelligence.- “Hmph, looks like you aren’t just a silly kid after all, heh.” –The toad stated which actually seemed to come off as more of an insult rather than a petty compliment.- “Yes, affinity extends beyond the boundries of elements. It pertains to the summoning jutsu as well. When a shinobi uses the summoning jutsu for animals without first establishing a contract, the shinobi will transport instantly to the place where the animal he has an affinity for, resides.” –The larger toad explained to the young shinobi which seemed to instantly solve any type of confusion left on Hayate’s face. He’d bring a hand up to his mouth to bite at one of his knuckles as he continued to think on the subject.- ‘Thanks Kasumi…’ –Hayate thought to himself, now full aware that that was a large part of the jutsu he was made unaware of. Looking back over to the two frogs, Hayate seemed more and more certain of his own intentions.- “Tell me more about this contract.” –The boy asked demandingly as if he was the one in charge of the situation. Hayate was always one to pry at things he desired even when it was outside of his boundries of being a genin; if he knew it would make him stronger he’d desperatly try to obtain it.- “Well it involves that right there.” –The toad lifted a hand off of his wooden staff to point at something on Hayate. Looking at the toad’s yellow eyes he traced it over to his hand, lifting it up he narrowed the sight down to the wound Hayate self-inflicted on his thumb to the summoning.- “In order to sign a contract, you’ll have to write it in blood. That’s the only way the contract will remain forever and be definitive.” –The toad mentioned to Hayate as he further explained the contract to him.- “Once the two parties have signed the contract, you’ll be able to summon one of us into a battle.” –With these words, Hayate’s face lit up seemlessly as hearing the news gave him the look of a child who had just been surprised with a wonderful gift.- “But we toads will be able to summon you upon our choosing as well.” –The toad chimed in which seemed to cause Hayate’s smile to fade a bit, chewing on one of his knuckles again looking towards the ground. Hobaninho: “Deal.” –Hayate said raising his head up swiftly as he extended his right arm and flattened his hand stiffly as his fingernails pointed directly towards the large toad. A loud laughter erupted from the toad’s mouth as he raised a hand only to wag his finger down at Hayate. The toad was much taller than he was, most likely have atleast three, four maybe even five feet on him.- “Not so fast kid, we don’t just hand out contracts willy nilly; especially to know-it-all kids like you, heh.” –The toad bolstered, clearly obstaining from accepting the handshake and thus the deal. Hayate’s lip went off balanced as his eyes twerked after being denied the deal already. Feeling ashamed, he’d lower his hand and drop it down by his side.- “Well let me prove it to yeah, right here and now.” –Hayate demanded as his face grew with intensity in an instance even a smirk grew on his face. Taken back the toad seemed to chuckles a bit at the comment.- “Oh and how would you manage to do that?” –The toad retorted seemingly genuinely interested in how exactly Hayate had planned to ‘prove it’ to the toads.- “Huh…” –Hayate’s face went totally vacant now.- “Well I don’t know exactly.” –He chuckled as he again rubbed the back of his head. It didn’t seem relevant to him that he should have had a way to prove it to them. The toad chuckled heavily again.- “You can call me Gakuto.” –He said actually appearing a little friendly this time around, as if Hayate had done something right. He slammed his staff onto the ground as he said it to which the smaller frog shruged and crossed his arms over his chest, scoffing. Hayate smiled like a gitty little boy.- “Hayate Namikaze!” –Hayate announced as his smile grew to both ends of his face. He had a very boyish persona in casual conversation. The toad right eye seemed to quark at the name.- “Heh, a Namikaze? You must be from the Hidden Leaf village then, haven’t had many of you come by these days.” –Gakuto added as he turned to his left and started walking, practically motioning Hayate to come along with him.- “Bet that ups my chances just a little huh?” –Hayate teasingly asked as he brought both hands behind his head and resting his palms there, as his arms bent at a 90 degree angle, providing full comfort and placement for his head to rest as he walked. While he did, his eyes wondered around the place. The more he resided at Mount Myoboku the more at peace he felt and quickly realized the distinct difference of his feelings while here and while at the Hidden Leaf Village. It was so different that it made him feel as if he was almost in a different world.- “Don’t push your luck kid.” –Gakuto blurted out as he kept his head straight forward, pressing onwards. Hayate laughed as he continued to walk right next to him. They ended up stopping at a place with much more room to move, that seemed to be the ideal place for some type of fight. A wide open range with hardly any obstructions in the way.- “Alright! Let’s do this!” –Hayate cheered only to turn and have a small wooden plank shoved at his chest, causing Hayate to unwillingly grab and hold onto it. He raised his eyebrows looking down at it, as if it was the last thing he expected.- “Huh, what’s this?” –Hayate asked looking up to Gakuto, practically having to break a bone in his neck by doing it. Gakuto, who’s hands were placed ontop of one another on the top of his staff, snickered.- “We can’t have ya sign a contract if you can’t even do the proper summoning jutsu now can we?” –Gakuto gave a rhetorical question to Hayate.- Hobaninho: “Here, sit down.” –Gakuto motioned for Hayate to do so which happened to be a spot right infront of a waterfall. Hayate still confused on what exactly was going on, trust Gakuto and sat down criss crossing his legs whilst holding the wooden plank in his lap.- “Now balance the wooden plank on your head and meditate. This should help balance out your chakra levels to a point where your true potential on using the summoning jutsu will be shown.” –Gakuto further explained in his now usual grumpy manner. Hayate understood now and nodded in approval of his understand up towards Gakuto.- “Right.” –He muttered before raising the wooden plank up and over his head and bringing it back down to lay it gently down at the very top of his skull and made sure to have both sides distribute the even amount of wood. His hands hovered over the sides of the wooden plank as it fidgeted for a few moments before finding it’s balance and staying in place. Slowly now he’d briing his hands down infront of his chest and clasp both together with flat palms, the universal sign for meditation and chakra gathering.- “Think about your chakra and how it flows through your body evenly. Think about how much chakra you need for the summoning technique and how much you don’t. Then we will find out your worth here.” –Gakuto finished explaining with an almost sinister final remark on Hayate. He didn’t want to be fail here and focused all of his concentration onto what he had been told to do. Hayate being a very calm and laid back boy in general had a very easy time finding rhythm in meditation, in tended to give more power to his thoughts and thus his chakra control. He’d sit there for about an hour or so, Gakuto who realizing that Hayate seemed to have no problem in meditation allowed him to work until he said he was ready. Gakuto found a nice spot to sit near by Hayate as he crossed his legs and laid his staff across his thighs at a horizontal angle. After the hour, Hayate’s eyes opened and yet he didn’t say a word at first. A small but bright smile was firmly apparent on his face as he slowly got up from his position.- “All right let’s see what I can do now.” –He quipped before stretching his arms and legs just a bit. He’d spin his arms in a few circles and grab at both legs, one at a time and bend them backwards behind him quickly before getting set in place. Gakuto, half asleep himself remained sitting but watched the boy intently.- “Try to summon that boulder over there.” –Gakuto ordered which caused Hayate to look over to the boulder. It was as big as Gakuto was, which was perfect. Hayate rubbed his hands together in a speedy and eager fashion as he looked down to the ground, marking the spot where his left hand would soon hit. He’d bring up that hand and quickly remind himself of his past wound.- ‘This jutsu is gonna take a big toll on my left thumb huh?’ –Hayate asked himself before recollecting himself and going through the hand signs. He’d quickly bite at his thumb and drew blood from the same wound again while his hands would follow as so: Boar>Dog>Bird>Monkey>Ram in that order. Raising his left hand high into the sky with all fingers stretched as far as possible he’d plunge his hand downwards until it smacked onto the dirt beneath him. Quickly the black and swirly lines appeared first in a small circle around his hand before spiraling off into separate directions. A large cloud of smoke appeared and Hayate’s vision was disrupted. For a second he thought he had just transported himself into a different location now, perhaps where the boulders resided. Instead, when the cloud of smoke dissapated he was met with a large face full of rock that really did disrupt his view to the point of astoundment. Gakuto had stood up at this point and even had a small smile of approval on his face.- “This kid…” –He muttered to himself under his breath.- “Here, before that wound heals up.” –Gakuto barked before tossing Hayate a large scroll. Hayate grasped the scroll out of mid air and quickly unraveled it. He read the parchment from side to side until it was done and was met with a small empty space at the end of the text, which signaled the place of his signature. Quickly he signed his name in blood and turned out to be a pretty messy blood drawer. Holding it up with a lopsided mouth it quickly blew into a cloud of smoke.- “Make sure you don’t go calling on us too much kid, cause we’ll eventually get annoyed and stop answering.” –Gakuto said which Hayate initially thought of as a joke before he was met with an emotionless face of the large toad.- “So how do I get home from here?” –Hayate asked while again practically breaking his neck looking up to Gakuto. The toad snickered and leaned in closely to whisper to the boy.- “It’s a three week journey to your village, better start running heh?” –The toad smirked as he said so. Hayate’s face remained still and annoyed.- “Ugh…Gakuto I can’t tell if you’re joking or not!” –Just as Hayate had begun to yell, he was met with another cloud of smoke this time and once it had ended he appeared right where he left, right infront of his now sleeping Sensei. Unfortunately, his yells transferred over which caused his words to accidently be heard by Kasumi who was soundly sleeping.- /E